The best and worst day of my life
by EPICThunder
Summary: Annabeth starts living with her boyfriend Ethan after losing her job.  But a DARE changes things. And how does Percy tie in?Percabeth.Review.T for suggestive material and language. AU. Know from school All 26 except Silena and Beck 27. Sameage means twins
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Annabeth loses her job and starts living with her boyfriend, Ethan Nakamura. But will a certain Red-Head that we all _love_ complicate things? And how does Percy Jackson tie in? Pre-written so I'll update frequently. Don't worry; they'll be plenty of PERCABETH! T for language and some suggestive material. AU, met at school and college and stuff. Everyone is 26 unless specified. First chapter is shorter than the rest will be.

A/N: hey, this is the second story on my account, but the first one that I actually wrote. I have a question, I typed this AN on the Word Document, is that how it works or can you do it through fan fiction?

Annabeth POV

I can't believe that son of a bitch Will! He fired me to hire that stupid girl Rachel! Rachel went to college with me and harassed me the entire time! She stole my old boyfriend, Conner, (A/N I know, messed up in so many ways) and got me kicked out… or maybe I got kicked out for almost knifing Conner's brother Travis… the world will never know. I ran up the stairs to my apartment that I shared with my best friend, Thalia. I've known her my entire life, and since we have college loans to pay off, sharing an apartment seemed like the best idea.

"Hey, Bethy!" Thalia said as soon as I opened the door.

"I'm not in the mood Thals," I replied and sulked off to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"What happened?"

"I got fired."

"By Will." Thalia said, it wasn't a question, it was like she knew.

"How did you know?"

"He posted it on Facebook?"

"WHAT!" I don't want everyone to know I got fired! As if on cue my cell phone buzzed. Thalia stifled a laugh and I knew she was enjoying my pain. I looked at my iPhone 4 (Verizon rocks!) and saw it was my boyfriend, Ethan.

"What?" I answered.

"I heard you got fired. It's okay though, Cocktail waitresses are over rated." Was his answer.

"Don't. Talk. About. It!" I said. Thalia came over and grabbed the phone.

"She's not in the mood, Ethan. She'll come over later with Pizza, and then you can tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked. I was already pissed, but I don't like not knowing thing. Thalia ignored me and kept on talking to Ethan for a minute. She hung up, handed me my phone and said, "I guess this isn't the best time for me to tell you this."

"What?" I asked, there was no way that my day could get any worse than it already was.

"Umm, I got a new job."

"That's great Thals!" I said, "Congratulations!"

"In California."

"I take back my congratulations." I can't believe that she was leaving me! There was no way that I could afford this apartment without her. I probably could have gone 4 months paying my share before I'd have to leave, but staying here for a week would clean me out.

"But I found you a place to live, and the rent is half of what you pay here while I'm here."

"So a 4th of the cost of this apartment?" I asked, kind of confused by her way of talking.

"Yeah, it's with Ethan, Luke is moving with me to Cali."

"Yeah, not really liking this…" I liked Ethan, but living with him would probably put a lot of pressure on our relationship. We've been dating for 8 months, but we haven't done… anything. And what was up with Thalia leaving me here and taking her boyfriend since forever with her?

"Gods, Annabeth, say something." Thalia said, I had been silent for 5 minutes.

"Why are you and Malcolm always setting me up like this?" I asked, Malcolm was my twin brother, married and had a baby girl. Malcolm and Thalia were always setting me up on dates that involve sex. Which is something that I have never done.

"Annabeth, face it, your 26, not getting any younger. You're probably not going to find anyone that great after Ethan. It's now or never."

"That is the weirdest thing that anyone has ever said to me. Which is saying something because I've spent a week bunking with Nico and Travis in my junior year."

"Annabeth, just go buy a pizza, and head over to Ethan's"

"Fine, because you obviously don't want me here!" I spat, "I'll pick up my things later."

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. I sped over to dominos then went to Ethan's. I took the elevator up to the top floor and opened the door using the spare key. I put it back and stepped into his apartment. It was a pent house. Somehow, Ethan makes enough money for this place, Luke barely helped out with the rent. I put the pizza on the granite top and headed over to the guest room that I had used a couple of months ago when we came back from Montauk late at night. I opened the door. There was a note that said:

_Forget about pizza, meet me at Tina's at 7_

_ Love,_

_ Ethan_

Tina's was the fanciest restaurant ever. I was still wearing my work clothes, a dark blue cocktail dress. I glanced at my watch, if I left now I would get there at 6:30, early, but I could grab a coffee at the small café across the street.

…

I sipped my coffee at a table for one . I set it down and got up to use the restroom. I was happy that I was wearing a trench coat. I learned the hard way that you shouldn't wear your work clothes outside during the day. You got a lot of weird looks from Men and rude looks from Women. On my way I spotted Rachel. She was making out with someone. I couldn't see who. I maneuvered myself around a guy my age who was staring at the girl open-mouthed. "Excuse me." I said. I broke his trance and he looked at me, his eyes were a little teary but I got a good look at his face. He had chiseled figures and gorgeous sea-green eyes. If I wasn't dating Ethan…

"Sorry," he said, "it's just, that's my girlfriend." He nodded at the Rachel.

"Rachel?" I asked

"Yeah, she _was _my girlfriend. It's obvious now that she doesn't want me. How do you know her?"

"She single handedly got me kicked out of college and has made my life a living hell ever since. And this morning she stole my job."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth." I shook his hand.

"So what was your job?"

"Cocktail waitress."

"Well, you look it."

"Thanks… I guess. It was a temporary job, I'm waiting to hear back from an architecture company. That's what I got my masters in."

"Nice." He said. He glanced at Rachel, who was getting up. I looked at her and once she moved I could see the mysterious guy she was cheating with. It was…

A/N Dun Dun Dunnnnn! I'll update as soon as I see 3 reviews for this story. Review with the answer to my question in the other note or with who you think it was… I bet you'll get it right.!

EPICThunder


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like it!

Ethan.

When he saw me his eyes got wide. Then a smug smile grew on his face. "Well, Annabeth, I don't think you'll be staying with me now. You're not good enough for a doctor like me. Have fun with some other guy. Of maybe you won't. In 8 months you didn't have any 'fun' with me" he put air quotes around "fun" and walked out with Rachel on his arm. I stood there, shocked. In two seconds I made a decision. I ran out of the café, I snagged my ankle on something and it twisted in a way that I didn't think humanly possible, but I didn't register the pain, I just kept on running. I found an ally with a bench in it and sat down. My ankle was swelling, but I didn't care. The event of the day washed over me. Percy. Losing my job. Percy. Ethan Cheating. Rachel stealing. Percy. Thalia moving. Percy. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. Which was stupid, considering the huge scene that I had just made, I doubted that I had a chance with him. So I just sat there and let the tears come.

I heard footsteps next to me and someone sit down. I wiped my eyes and looked. It was Percy.

"Hey." I said my voice hoarse.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had a pretty crappy day."

"Well, my mom always said that when I have a bad day, I should look on the bright side, like what did you learn today?"

"That Ethan is a son of a bitch?" Percy laughed.

"Yeah, I learned that too." He said.

"Did you know him?" I asked.

"He was my best friend." Percy said.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm here crying about my problems, but this must be harder for you."

"It's fine. I'm a big boy." It was my turn to laugh. I looked at my watch and saw the time, 7:13PM. The sun would be setting in an hour-ish. I had to find a reasonably priced hotel by then. I dug in my pockets for my wallet. It was a fossil leather wallet. I absolutely despise purses, but Fossil makes plenty of decent wallets and messenger bags. I checked to see how much cash I had. I saw a bunch of one dollar bills. _Shit_.

"Can you help me count this?" I asked Percy.

"Umm, sure. If you feel comfortable with a stranger handling your money. Why do you have so much cash?"

"Cause I don't trust banks, and it's all one's I was expecting a pay check tomorrow so I'm almost out of money. Plus I had to buy a pizza for Ethan and I. You're not a stranger, I feel like I know you."

"Yeah," he said, "I feel the same way, like I've known you my whole life. Even though I met you like 30 minutes ago."

"Wow. That was pretty deep."

"Don't get used to it, I'm usually not smart. My friend Grover says that I have kelp in my head, because I love to ocean."

"Seaweed Brain." I said.

"What?"

"There's more seaweed in the ocean and kelp is mostly in rivers. And by saying brain instead of head I am implying that you have no brain opposed to just having kelp in your head with your brain" (A/N I made this up right now, so I have no idea)

"Wise Girl." I smiled at the name then started counting, I got $31.

"I got $27." Percy said.

"Do you think I could score a really crappy hotel room for $58?" I asked.

"No? Why do you need a hotel?"

"Cause my apartment buddy, Thalia is moving to California and we got into a fight today, she arranged for me to stay with Ethan, which obviously isn't happening and I don't want to go back. I'm picking up my stuff tomorrow. So actually I have $48 cause I need to buy some clothes too."

"That's rough." Percy said. "If you want you could stay at my place, it's an old brownstone. I bought it after college."

"You have that kind of cash?"

"My mom is Sally Jackson, the author. And I work for a fortune 500 company, so I've got money pretty much covered."

"Well that'd be really great! Thanks! What's your job?"

"umm, I'm a CEO." He said, kind of embarrassed.

"Wow!"

"So, you wanna go? We can stop at the mall or something if you need clothes, or you can borrow something of mine for tonight and change tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"That'd be great, I'm going to need this cash."

"Ok, let's go." Percy got up and I followed suit. I had totally forgotten about my ankle, which folded as soon as I stood up. Percy caught me around the waist and held me up. We were facing each other.

"You okay?" he asked me, searching my eyes. My right ankle was on fire, but I didn't want to tell him.

"Yeah," I said. He let go and I forced my ankle to take the weight. I knew that this would probably damage it more, but Percy was already being so nice, I didn't want him to insist that I go to the hospital. It was hard to keep up with Percy, because he was about 6 feet tall with a long stride. I could tell that he sensed something was wrong, but he didn't pressure me into saying anything.

"Do you wanna take my car, and we pick up yours tomorrow? Or would you rather take you car now?" Percy asked.

"I'll just take it. It's the silver Prius."

"Ahh, Wise Girl is green too?"

"Yeah, what's your car?" I asked. Percy got a smug look on his face and gestured to the parking lot, "you guess." I scanned the cars; none of them seemed very expensive except one.

"The Maserati Spyder?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"Is that your only car, because I was about to get one when I turned sixteen, but my mom said, and I quote, 'Honey, most people only buy those when their rich, because the go so damn fast that you can feel your boobs being pushed into your skin.'" (A/N my best friend's mom told this to her)

"Yeah, I have 3 cars, and in case you haven't noticed, I am quite lacking in the boob category, but how could you afford a Maserati?"

"It was 12 years old and my uncle was selling it for really cheap."

"Oh, well, just follow me, I promise not to go too 'damn fast'"

I laughed, and nodded, I climbed into the car and waited until Percy had turned around. I grabbed my combat boots from the back and pulled off my flats it took 3 minutes and a couple of tears to get my right foot laced into one, but Percy was taking a long time in his car. I figured that the combat boots would provide more support for my ankle then the flats. I signaled for Percy to reverse out of the lot and we began the drive to his house.

….

When Percy said "brownstone" I was thinking a nice 3 bedroom house with two floors. Not 10 bedroom mansion where some other guy lives too.

"Who's the guy?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, just my assistant. Well, my old one, he quit today, he's moving out to get married."

"Your assistant lives with you?"

"Yeah, his name is Chris, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, just two guys living alone in a huge house with lots of bedrooms."

"I'm not gay! I've never even had sex!"

"Thanks," I said, "Cause I _really_ wanted to know that." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, ladies always seem to have an interest with me."

"_Right_."

"Hey Chris!" Percy yelled. Chris held up one finger and we waited while he finished his conversation on the phone.

"What, Perce?" He asked, "Clarisse just called, she want me to come tonight, so I'm leaving. I brought my truck."

"Fine, go." Percy said, "I'll show you your room."

We walked up the spiral staircase onto the second floor. They were bedrooms lined up and down the hall, with a huge one smack dab in the middle. I'm assuming that was Percy's.

"Hmm," Percy said, "Well, you have gray eyes and a gray coat, so why don't you stay in the gray room?"

"Gray room?" I asked.

"This was a model home, so all of the rooms came furnished with different themes."

"OK, I guess…"

"Here, It's this way, want me to take your coat?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"Well then, just trying to be polite, sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I just want to keep my coat."

"You'd think that you were naked under there…" Percy trailed off, "You're not naked, _right?_

"I'm wearing a dress, I told you I was a cocktail waitress."

"Oh, I get it now." Percy said, showing me the room. It really was beautiful, it was a king size bed with a gray tulle canopy. There was a bay window with a view of the forest. You wouldn't think that this house was just outside of New York City. I was still in my trance but noticed the silence and remembered that it was my turn to speak, "What do you get?"

"You don't want me to see you in a slutty dress,"

"No, that's not it…" I trailed off and Percy raised his eyebrows. "Okay, that's exactly it, but it's not you particularly, it more like I feel like the whole job is sexist, the only reason I took it is because I got kicked out of college thanks to a certain red head and the only company that I wanted to work for said I'd have to wait six months for their reply." I sat down on the bed and was about to put my feet up when Percy said,

"No shoes on the bed, sorry, but no one's used this room yet and I don't have a maid."

I nodded and unlaced my shoes I tried to do it slowly so that Percy would lose interest and walk away, but he was still leaning against the door frame and looking really… hot. I pulled off my left shoe and slowly pulled of my right one. I could tell the Percy still suspected something, but I kept on my poker face.

Unfortunately I was still thinking about how hot Percy looked with his messy sort long hair and plaid shirt to realize that he was staring at my right foot.

"Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain to me why one of your ankles is twice as big as the other and purple?"

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I said curtly.

"I'll be right back." He ran to his room and came back with a T-Shirt and some basketball shorts. He tossed them to me and said, "Change" I moved to get up but he shook his head. He came towards me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing, Percy." I said.

"It's definitely not nothing."

"I'm fine!"

"If you don't tell me I'll take you to the hospital." Percy threatened

"And that would be bad because…" I asked.

"Do you really want to see Ethan when you won't even be able to run away from him?"

"Fine, I tripped over something when I was running out of the café."

"See," Percy said, "Was that so hard?"

"No," I admitted. Percy gingerly took my ankle into his hand and pulled a stress ball out of his pocket. "Bite this." He instructed. I realized what he was going to do but I just started biting the ball. Percy twisted my foot back around until a large, _pop_ was emitted. They he pulled and ACE bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it up. I spit out the ball and saw the huge teeth marks that I had made. I threw it into the mini trash can thing in the corner.

"You're lucky you just dislocated it and that I used to be a life guard. It'll be sore for a couple of days, but you should be fine." I nodded, feeling very thankful that I had stumbled across this very nice very handsome guy. I leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips. Just a peck. Then took off my jacket, folded it and put it next to my shoes. I grabbed my clothes and limped to the bathroom, leaving Percy dumbfound sitting on my bed staring at where I used to be standing. It was nice to enjoy the silence and I kept on thinking, that maybe, just maybe, these cocktail dresses are fun to wear sometimes.

A/N Diddja like it? Orginally I was going to make it Luke instead of Ethan, but I don't really like Thalia so I didn't want to have her in this story… no offense if you like her… REVIEW I won't update until I get 5 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I recently moved to a different country so I've been a bit busy, so they might come out at random days now, I have them but my internet is really slow so it takes a while to upload. Oh, and someone kept on PMing me about the time, but I'm 7-10 hour ahead of America so this might come out at like 3AM, but don't worry, I don't stay up that late… as far as you know… Hope you enjoy!

Percy POV

I can't believe she kissed me! I have a girl- wait, I don't _anymore_. I can't believe that Rachel cheated on me. Well, I can, she always seemed like a gold digger. Whatever that means. But anyway, back to Annabeth. God, she's so beautiful. Her dress wasn't that slutty, it had sleeves and went to her knees! I guess that's her way of protesting against the job, while keeping her job. Maybe that's why Will fired her. Annabeth seems really nice, and organized. She even kept extra shoes in her car! Who does that? It kind of dorky, but cute at the same time. She's so independent… I'm going to stop thinking about her now. My girlfriend just cheated on me, I shouldn't get into another relationship. Maybe I could hire her as my assistant. That way she'd have a home. But what if she says no? That'd be like rejecting me!

I was still sitting on her bed pondering everything when she came back, wearing my clothes. She asked me something but I wasn't paying attention. She looked _really_ good in my clothes. Her hair was no longer in a bun, the curls cascading down her back. She had used the pony tail holder thing to tie the T-shirt and rolled up the waist band of the shorts so they went to her mid-thigh. She was holding her dress casually at her side, on hand on her hip. I assumed that she was doing it to try to look casual, but she was favoring her left side. She was moving her lips, but I couldn't make sense of anything she was saying, I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy, I've asked you five times now, why are you still here?" She sounded annoyed.

"Oh, umm…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure of how to explain that I was thinking about her. Luckily, my phone buzzed. "Jackson, talk to me." I said, switching into CEO mode.

"It's me, cut the act." It was my friend Grover.

"Oh, thank God, I've had a long day, I don't need another problem."

"Dude," Grover said, "You sound depressed, what happened."

"Rachel cheated on me with Ethan and I was told that my favorite car drives too damn fast."

"Oh, sorry, that sucks. Does this mean I'm your best friend now?"

"Totally Ethan's an asshole." I looked at Annabeth and mouthed _no offense_. I realized that it was rude to be on the phone with her here so I said, "Dude, I got to go, I have a guest over, and I think I found Chris's replacement."

"How hot it she?" Grover asked.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can tell by your voice."

"Well, yeah, I guess." I blushed and Annabeth gave me a look that said, _tell me what he said or get the hell out of here_. "I got to go, she's right here and it's rude that I'm on the phone, I'll tell you the rest later."

"Wait, one question, how did you meet her."

"She was Ethan's girlfriend. I think he told us about her, remember when we had a guy's night out? Anyway, she was there at the coffee shop and found out when I did. Rachel stole her job this morning, she was a Cocktail Waitress."

"You wanna date a slut?" Grover asked. His girlfriend, excuse me, fiancé. Always wore long sleeves and long pants, never fitted.

"She's not a slut, I have to go, bye" I hung up before he could ask any more questions that I would fine annoying.

"Thanks for telling Grover that I'm not a slut, I appreciate it." She said, "So what did he want?"

"I never asked, he just said that I sounded depressed and I told him about Rachel and Ethan and meeting you." I replied.

"Who's going to be your new assistant?" Annabeth asked.

"You are, Wise Girl. Welcome home." I walked out of the room, this time I wasn't the dumbstruck one. I was enjoying this.

Annabeth's POV (The next day)

I woke up around seven AM. My first thought was _where the hell am I?_. Well, that's kind of a lie. My first thought was, _my ankle hurts_. Then I thought about where I was. Then still, I thought of Percy. He said that I was his new assistant. Does that mean that I live here now? Well, I guess that's a good thing. I picked up my phone and called Thalia. I decided that I should forgive her. "Hey" I said.

"Hi" Thalia said, "Listen, Annabeth I'm sorry, and I heard about Ethan and Rachel, that's too bad too. But Ethan said something about how you're dating some new guy now, ummm, Percy Jackson?"

"I'M NOT DATING PERCY JACKSON!" I yelled into the phone, then realized that I was in his house so I shouldn't yell about him. "But I spent the night at his house, don't get any ideas, if I txt you the address later, can you drop off all of my stuff?" I silently thanked the apartment manager for telling us that we had to use their furniture, it would be less to move.

"Are you going to live with him now?" She asked.

"Yeah, cause his assistant quit yesterday cause he's getting married, and apparently it's a live-in job."

"Are you sure about this, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, "I mean, you're like a sister to me, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"He's really nice, he was dating Rachel."

"That sounds like a really contradictory statement."

"Okay, well, Rachel only hates _me_."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth, just be careful. I'll miss you, I got to go, I'll drop off the stuff later. Txt me the address."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I decided that I would thank Percy by making him breakfast. It would get my mind off of the fact that I kissed him. On the flipside, giving him food poisoning wasn't going to help my chances at becoming his girlfriend, or his housemate for that matter. I decided that I would go to IHOW (International House of Waffles) and pick up some food. I grabbed the ACE bandage from the bedside table and wrapped up my ankle before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Since I had to walk slowly I really got to enjoy the house. The walls were white, but they were tons of pictures and paintings. I saw one of Ethan, Percy and Rachel. They were in Central Park, on a bench, all smiling and laughing. They were all wearing sweatshirts with the names of colleges on them. I thought about how hard this was going to be for Percy. His girlfriend and one of his best friends had cheated on him, with his other best friend. I saw another picture, of Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Jason. I didn't know that they knew each other. Another was of him with Travis and Conner. Another with him Chris, Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Katie, Will, and Grover. Even a picture of him with Malcolm! I felt stupid. Percy was friends with everyone that I knew! And I'd never met him. That was weird.

I was so engrossed in thought that I didn't hear Percy sneak up behind. ""morning." He said.

"You know everyone I know." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Seriously, last night I was too tired to notice, but I knew Chris too. Clarisse and I go way back and she and Chris had dinner once with me and Malcolm."

"You know Malcolm?" Percy questioned.

"He's my twin brother."

"Oh, I can tell, same eyes."

"Yeah, and same hair, smile, everything, the only difference is the hair length and the fact I'm a girl and he's a boy."

"Really?" Percy asked, sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." We continued looking at the pictures for a while. I noticed that in a picture of him and Rachel, I was in the background.

"Hey, it's you." Percy said, reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember that day. Silena made me go to the beach with her. It was horrible; she even made me wear a bikini." I gagged at the foul word, but Percy just smirked. "What?"

"I remember that day too. Silena had asked me to go to the beach too, alone. But it was Rachel's birthday, so I said no. But Rachel ended up wanting to go to the beach. Silena was super mad at me that I brought Rachel, cause she said that she was going to introduce me to someone important and that Rachel would ruin it."

"I'm kind of happy I didn't see you." I replied, "Because seeing Rachel would have ruined the day for me, it was my birthday too."

"You guys have the same birthday?"

"Yeah, September 1st, that's why she wanted me to get kicked out of university. For my 23rd birthday I had booked the coolest club on campus, and she was pissed that she couldn't use it. So she wanted to get me kicked out so that she could have her party there."

"Did you ever do anything to her?" Percy asked.

"No! That's the problem! I don't get why she hates me, I mean, she could have just booked it before or had her party a different day, it wasn't a big deal."

"Wow that was pretty bitchy, but speaking of parties, I'm having one here tonight."

"For who?"

"Thalia and Luke, cause their leaving."

"Oh, what type is it?"

"Umm, not sure what that means, but it'll be black tie and stuff I invited all the couple. Thalia and Luke, Katie and Travis, Silena and Beckendorf, Clarisse and Chris. Malcolm and Drew (A/N idk how that happened…), Jason and Piper, Juniper and Grover. Oh, and my cousin Nico is bringing his new girlfriend."

"Nico is your cousin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had to bunk with him for a week and it was horrible! He and Travis crack the most perverted jokes ever, and they wouldn't shut up about me being a cocktail waitress and not wearing slutty clothes."

"Wow! You had the guts to stay with them for a week? I didn't even last a night when they asked me over."

"Such a sissy, aren't you Seaweed Brain?"

"Shut up, Wise Girl."

"Wait, if you know Thalia why didn't she ever tell me about you?"

"I don't know."

"I've known her basically my whole life!"

"Seriously?'

"Yah! When we were little my parents joked that they had quadruplets, Me, Malcolm, Jason, and Thalia." (A/N I said same age, so their twins, so are Drew and Piper; like I said before everyone is 26, except Silena and Beckendorf and Chris and Clarisse are 27)

"Wow," Percy said, "So, who were you talking to earlier?"

"Oh," I blushed, "Yeah, it was Thalia." Something dawned upon me, Thalia had acted like she didn't know Percy, "I thought you knew her."

"I do, I already said that."

"But she acted like she didn't know you."

"Really? That's weird."

"No duh, Seaweed Brain. I feel like they all tried to keep us from meeting each other. Except Silena, is sounds like she wanted us to meet."

"Yeah," Percy said, "but she wanted me to meet pretty much every girl she knew except Rachel, she said that we weren't meant to be."

"Well, obviously, she was right. She's quite the match maker."

"Did she ever make you meet other guys?"

_"All the time_" I sighed, "It was annoying, but it was always casual, the one time it was important though, I had plans with Ethan so I brought him with me and she was pissed. Like she punched me and broke one of my ribs."

"Ouch," Percy said, "When was it?"

"Oh, like a couple of months ago, we were in central park, in late winter, I even have a picture, follow me." I was about to turn to go to my room when Percy grabbed my waist. He picked me up and turned me around in the air.

"Don't turn on your ankle, you'll dislocate it again."

"Thanks," I said, limping forward. My ankle was becoming a real nuisance. I wished that it would just magically get better. But of course, it didn't it'd be a week before I'd stop limping and then another 2 or 3 until my ankle actually feels better.

I pulled out my wallet and showed him the picture. It was of me and Ethan standing in front of a tree with a 20ft diameter for the trunk (A/N from TLO, where they imprisoned Hyperion).

"Is that me?" Percy asked.

"What?" I replied, I was confused, sure me in the picture of him and Rachel could be a coincidence, but it would just be weird if he was in mine.

"Look," Percy pointed to the corner, and there he was, standing with Silena, she was trying to usher him away and he had an annoyed look on his face. "I remember that day," Percy continued, "She said that there was an emergency at the park and when I got there she said that I was too late and kept on mumbling about how my future wife was" Percy stopped talking. He rubbed his hands together and said, "So, anyway, what do you want for breakfast? We could go out, my treat."

"Once second," I said, running all of this information through my head. Our closest friend had tried to keep us apart, when we had obviously hit it off the second we met. Except Silena wanted us to meet and we both kind of messed that up by bringing out BF/GF 's. "Percy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied, a smile growing on his face.

"We're going to get back at our friends, I have a plan."

A/N Cliffhanger! I wonder what their plan will be… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I think that from now on I'll do both POVs, cause as this story goes on, I think it'll be important. Im going to put a poll on my profile, so please look at it! And seriously, next time if I don't get five reviews, I won't update, which would suck for you cause I already have like 10 chapters sitting in my documents folder…

Percy's POV

Annabeth's plan was simple. We were going to pretend that we were a couple, alongside all of the other couples that were attending. She said that they were only two reasons that they would keep us apart, they thought that we would hate each other or they thought that together we would ditch them and get some upper class friends. I didn't get the latter of the two, but Wise Girl was, well, Wise Girl. She seemed to know what she was talking about. So we would be a couple and we would still act like we love our friends, even though we're pretty pissed that they never let us meet.

Annabeth gave Thalia my address, like she needed it, and we ate some stale cereal while we waited for her to come. Annabeth wore a white V-neck T-shirt that I usually wore when I was working out and a pair of black basketball shorts. She left the shirt loose, but rolled up the waistband of the shorts again. She spent almost an hour in my closet looking for the right outfit. She said that it had to look like she was willing to show me her body without looking slutty. She had to look comfortable and sexy. I helped her pick out the shorts and she said that they didn't look sexy, but I said that she didn't know what a boy would think of as sexy. She took a shower in my bathroom and put some of my cologne on the shirt. I thought that that was pushing it, but she said that it was just because I wore $125 cologne and didn't want her to use it.

I was wearing some jeans and a button down with a military jacket on top. Annabeth was really bossy, but I found it cute that she was taking charge. I thought that maybe later I would have to offer her a job in my company at the same level as mine.

When Thalia rang the door bell Annabeth went to open it. "Hey, Thals," she said, that was my cue.

"Who is it, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is, Seaweed Brain?" she replied but she didn't sound annoyed, she sounded cute and flirty. I got up off of the couch and went behind Annabeth, wrapping my arms around her waist and setting my chin on her head.

"I have your stuff," Thalia said. Luke came up behind her and said, "Hey, Perce, don't get too comfortable with my girlfriend's best friend."

"Yeah," Thalia said, "and I thought that you said that you weren't dating."

"We're not dating, Thalia, what gave you that idea?" Annabeth asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, well your smell like him, he's hugging you from behind, you guys have pet names, all that spells out dating. And didn't you guys meet last night?"

"Maybe." I replied, "We met last night but we've known each other forever. And, Wise Girl, I think we should tell them." I paused for dramatic effect. "We're dating."

"Well, come get your stuff." Luke said, "We're going out to lunch, and then we have to get dressed up before we come here again." We both nodded, and I removed my arms from Annabeth's waist. That disappointed me; I had like the feeling of her in my arms, like she belonged there. I piled up three boxes and ran them back into the house. Luke and Thalia brought in one each and Annabeth picked up the last box, but she went two steps before I took it from her. Luke and Thalia thought that I was being a gentleman, but I didn't want her to do too much work until her ankle was fully healed. Annabeth shivered and I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders. She smiled up at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You know," Luke said, "Thals, I think their pretending to be a couple, I mean, anyone could do that. Kissing on the cheek and hugging from behind, I mean." Thalia nodded.

"You're right, Luke," She said, "I think that they're doing this to annoy us or something. There is no way that this is true. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"We're dating!" Annabeth insisted, but I knew it was a lost cause, unless we gave them a legit reason for them to believe us, there was no way that they would, and they would tell the others that we were faking.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. We were now at the door; Annabeth and I were inside with Luke and Thalia standing on the porch. "Then here's some proof. I picked up Annabeth, turned her 90 degrees so that we were facing each other and kissed her, full on the lips. I tried to put in all of the passion that I felt for her into that kiss. To show her that this wasn't just acting, that this was real. That I had strong feelings for her. That I loved her. Her tongue entered my mouth and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I slid my hands under her shirt, but not allowing myself to explore, just leaving my hands on her waist. This was farther than I had gone with Rachel, who I had been dating for 8ish months, and I hadn't even known Annabeth for 24 hours yet!

After what seemed only like a couple of seconds, Luke cleared his throat. "Umm," he said, "we believe you guys now! We have to go but see you tonight."

"You'd better come," I said, "I'm throwing this party for you guys!"

We said our goodbyes and Annabeth and I stood there, waving as their car pulled out of the driveway. My arm tightly around her waist. I was smiling and waving, but only one thought was going through my head, _I had to make Annabeth Chase my girlfriend_.

Annabeth's POV

I think I'm in love with Percy Jackson. The way we kissed, it was electrifying. I felt like that kiss was supposed to mean something, not just something that Percy would do because Luke and Thalia were watching. After they left Percy carried my things upstairs. He told me to sit on the couch and wait. When he was done he came back with a first aid kit. He placed my ankle in his lap and carefully unwrapped the ACE bandage. The swelling had gone down, but it was still bruised and it hurt. Percy noticed that there was a thin cute on my foot as well. It started from the bottom of my foot and traveled over my ankle to at least 5 inches above it. Last night, while bandaging it in a hurry, we had not noticed it. The ACE bandage was bloody and Percy said that last night I might have felt woozy because of the blood loss. It was still bleeding some so Percy put some gauze pads and tape over it, then wrapped a new ACE bandage around. I could walk, but it was really painful. I walked with an obvious limp. It would be hard for me to hide the injury tonight when our friends came over.

"Why don't you rest," Percy said, "I'll wake you up an hour before they should arrive and you can have a quick shower and then change. What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I'll give you the box with all of my dresses and you can pick one."

"Okay," he nodded. I moved to get up, but Percy stopped me, he got up and picked me up bridal style, my head resting on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat and wondered how it could stay so normal while Percy was carrying me up the stairs. He set me down gently and said, "Don't do any walking until they come and you have to, if you need anything call me and I'll get it, or carry you to get it." I nodded and soon dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Percy's POV (again)

Annabeth looked so peaceful while she slept. I took the box marked "Cocktail" and brought it to my room, inside were 15 different dresses, of many colors and styles. None were particularly revealing, which is probably why Will fired her. I mean, not to sound sexist but Cocktail Waitresses have to dress up like their sluts to get people to spend big money. One dress caught my eye. It was sea green and sleeveless with 2" thick straps. The neckline was straight. It went in at the waist and then out again until mid-thigh. It didn't look like it would show any cleavage, but the back was a little low. The hem was tucked in on the inside to make the skirt a little poofier looking (A/N I have no idea what it's called, but I own a dress just like this so I'll try to post a picture of it.) I thought that it would be perfect for the early spring dinner. Speaking of dinner, the caterer isn't here yet and the party starts soon. I called and they said that they were running a little late. I wondered what we could do while we waited for the food. It would get here when they arrive but it takes the people an hour to set up.

I just knew that I shouldn't ask Travis, because he would say strip poker and I wasn't going down that road _again_. Here's a word to the wise, never play strip poker, it complicates everything and get's your girlfriend to question if you are gay or straight. I glanced at the clock. It was about an hour until they would get here. I woke up Annabeth and carried her to the bathroom. While she was doing her stuff I quickly changed into my tux. I had like 5, but I had sorted them out, one for weddings, business dinners, gala auctions, funerals, and parties where Travis was. Unfortunately, this party fell under the last category. Which means that I would need a new tux after the party was over. Travis and his twin Conner were the kings of pranks, but Conner was out of town at the moment (thank God) so Travis wasn't as likely to pull a large prank. It wasn't likely, but considering events of the past, being separated never really seemed to come in the way of the Stolls's pranks. They were pranksters. As well as pickpockets. If you ever got one of them mad at you, you would have to sleep with one eye open and a hand around your wallet.

Annabeth yelled that she was done in the bathroom so I carried her back to her room and made sure that her clothes were within her reach. I would help her change, but I don't think that me helping her with _that_ was up for debate right now. I went downstairs and checked to make sure that all of my cars were in the garage, so that my friends could park on the driveway. I carried Annabeth downstairs. I think she was talking to me but all I could really do was stare at her. She looked stunning in her dress, simple as it was. The color looked great on her. I had put a special bandage on her ankle the blended in with her skin perfectly. I just hoped that no one would notice the red line on her leg. Annabeth didn't wear makeup, but we scrounged around her boxes and found an old concealer pencil. I'm not exactly sure what that is, so don't ask. She used it to draw on her leg, but if you looked closely, you could make out the red line.

"Seaweed Brain, are you listening to me?" Annabeth's voice finally got through the firewall of my ears.

"Umm, gah?" I replied.

"Well, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Me too," I said, "you first" after we had the cliché argument about who went first I said, "Annabeth, will you do me the honor of being my real girlfriend?"

A/N Another cliff hanger! Review! Did you like the change of POVs?

EPICThunder (I actually remembered to sign my name!)


	5. Author's Note

Ok, this isn't a chapter, but I'll post one soon. Disregard the poll on my profile. I've decided that what I'll do is make this story have 6 chapters and then in a week I'll make a sequel titled Working For My Boyfriend, this will probably have 10-12 chapters. After that, I _may_ have another part, or I'll start a new fic. What do you guys think? The only reason is because I feel like the 6th chapter ties together all of the things that I wanted to. The sequel will pick up a few days after. I'm thinking about doing a fic when Annabeth goes to Goode with Percy and then she gets jealous over how he's like the "hottie" of the school. This would be right after TLO


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Yeah, this is prewritten and all, but I have a crappy computer and crappier internet, so from now on updates will be on and off. Also, a lot is going on now, like I have to skip and grade and they don't offer the math I need to take at my new school… I sound like a nerd. Anyway, so if the updates are weird from now on, that's why. Luckily, I'm getting a MacBookPro in a couple of days/weeks, so that'll be nice… if I can find the money to pay for Microsoft word… I have to stop being negative, anyway on with the show!

Annabeth's POV

Percy Jackson asked me to be his girlfriend. PERCY JACKSON ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! I want to say yes… but I don't know if I can. I'm pretty sure that I have strong feelings for him, but I don't know if I'm ready to move on just yet. I'm starting to think that maybe Ethan wasn't that bad. Maybe Rachel started it. But, he did say that he has been waiting for some… stuff from me that I wasn't willing to give? That sounds really wrong, but I'm just going to roll with it. Ethan was so sweet and… _but he cheated on you_ my inner conscious said, or thought _Percy let you stay at his house, fixed your ankle, gave you a job! He freaking' KISSED you! That means that you really care about him! And, you did kiss him… you started it, but he likes it too…_ my inner voice trailed off, if it can even do that.

I debated over everything that it had said, thinking over all of the events of yesterday. It was probably the worst day of my life. It was horrible, losing my job, my home, my boyfriend. But, at the end, I met Percy, and he's a really sweet guy. I thought about what Thalia said about me being 26, most of my friends are getting married and I'm still boyfriendless. I came to a decision, hoping that it was the right one. "Percy," I began, "I really like you. You're so sweet, and kind, and handsome, but I still don't know you that well. I know that I have strong feelings for you but, I don't know if that's enough."

"Is that a no?" Percy asked.

"No," I said, "but it's not a yes, we're going to be a couple tonight, a _real_ couple." I said, emphasizing the _real_ part. "And before I go to sleep tonight, I'll give you an answer."

Percy nodded his head and said, "Honestly, I like your idea better than mine. I want to see how well this goes first. I don't know if I can start over right now, after everything that happened. But, I want too. I have to, to get over Rachel." I nodded and he said, "Oh yeah, did I mention that you're going to be the hostess tonight?"

What.

The.

Hell.

I've never hosted ANYTHING in my ENITRE life! Seriously, never have I thrown a party, I only had birthday parties 'till I turned ten, so my dad always hosted. If I wasn't in shock I probably would have socked Percy. I must have had a really messed up look on my face, because Percy chuckled and said, "Wow, I thought you would punch me." God, he knows me so well.

"I've never hosted anything in my life!" I screamed.

"It's easy, just act like you own the place and be really nice to everyone." Percy replied.

"Fine." I grumbled, still mad that he had made me the hostess. I guess it made sense, I _did_ live here now. I might as well act the part. Rachel was probably going to be the hostess, but that wasn't possible. Percy set me down on the couch and sat down on the adjacent one. The guest would arrive any minute. I wondered why Rachel cheated on Percy. I mean, I never liked her, but she didn't seem like the kind of person who would cheat. She always kept her commitments, as far as I remembered. Maybe it was something Percy did… I really hope not, because that would _really_ suck for me because I think I'm falling for the guy. This feels different than when I was with Ethan. I always had to try to figure out what he wanted me to say before I said it. I never wanted to do something that would displease him. He never complemented me and he _never_ got expressions like the one that Percy got when he say me in this dress. Overall, Ethan was casual about our relationship. I wondered if he had cheated on me before…

Surprisingly, at this thought, tears sprung to my eyes. I didn't want to think that Ethan cheated on me, but it was possible. If he was always so casual about our relationship. I didn't want to think that I wasn't good enough for him. Tears started to trickle down my face. Down my cheeks and onto my neck. I didn't want Percy to see me, so I turned away. Unfortunately, this motion made him notice me even more.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" He asked and moved to sit next to me.

"N-N-Nothing." I stammered, hoping that he would just drop it.

"Annabeth, seriously, what is it?" Percy insisted. I sighed, and before I knew it I was pouring of all of my insecurities and thought about what Ethan had done during our relationship, and how many other girlfriends that he had during out 8 month relationship. Percy just listened and rubbed my back. Eventually, I stopped crying and we just sat their silently.

Percy pulled me into his lap and said, "Annabeth," "Don't ever think that you're not good enough for anyone. You are perfect. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. Ethan was just too full of it to realize that he had the perfect girl already. I know that you may not let me be your boyfriend, but I promise that I will _ never_ let anyone hurt you like this again. Your sucha strong woman and you shouldn't let assholes like Ethan make you question your value."

My first thought on his speech was, _awww! That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me_. I just nodded my head and said, "Thanks, I needed that. Sorry that I'm all emotional and stuff, I'm usually never like this. It's ridiculous and silly."

"You're not ridiculous," Percy whispered, "Your beautiful." With that, he tilted up my chin and kissed me.

It wasn't as hungry as the one infront of Luke and Thalia. It was a lot gentler with more meaning. That kiss was driven on passion. But this was driven on… love. I think that Percy Jackson is in love with me. Too bad I'm still not sure how I feel about him.

Percy's POV

I finally broke the kiss when I heard the doorbell ring. It was the caterers and I told them to go to the ball room. I had "forgotten" to mention the ballroom to Annabeth. It was basically a ballroom. I mean, that's its name. Right? The whole house looked like a normal house, with average sized rooms. I had wondered how Annabeth had not noticed that they were way more bedrooms upstairs then you'd think would fit above the house. But, she hadn't seen the ballroom yet. It was 4 times the size of the master bedroom. It had a long table running up and down one side, where the caterers would be setting up right now. There was a chandelier and a small stage. The rest was a dance floor. The whole room looks like its from a castle in the 1800's.

After letting the caterers in I pretended to be busy on my blackberry, but really, I was thinking about Annabeth. When I told her that I thought her idea was better, I wasn't lying. I saw what she was going at. We had both just gotten out of our relationships, and not the normal way either. We had indirectly been told that we weren't worthy of our significant other by them cheating on us. Even though I was a "man" I still did feel a little of balance. I mean, Rachel had been a friend of mine forever and a girlfriend for 9 months. I didn't think that she would do anything like cheat. But, at the same time, I always felt like our relationship was too easy. It felt like everything I did was right, which I guess is a good thing, but still. I had always thought that in a real relationship, where I loved the other person, I would always feel a little bit… pressured. I think that's the wrong word. Maybe I'm trying to say that it has to feel right in your heart. And, honestly, deep down, I don't think I loved Rachel. I don't think I can say the same about Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

When the doorbell rang again, Percy picked me up, set me on the floor, criss cross applesauce and answered it. Everyone came in at once. They were all surprised that I was there. I wanted to yell at them for never telling Percy and I about each other, but I didn't want to blow it. Silena smiled when Percy told them that I was his new girlfriend. I think that everyone figured that we hadn't said that we know the same people yet. Idiots. Percy explained that the caterers were late so we had like 45 minutes to kill before we could start eating. The only person who seemed mad about that was Travis, but Katie slapped him and gave him a look. Percy asked what we should play until the food was ready and Nico's new girlfriend, Carter (A/N I totally think that Carter is a girls name!) said strip poker. Travis yelled yes while everyone else yelled no. Carter blushed and Nico explained about the whole _situation_ that we get into when we play strip poker. We decided to play truth or dare. It was pretty boring until Nico asked me truth or dare.

"Dare." I replied. No one looked surprised because I was known for never backing down from a dare.

"I dare you to make out with Thalia." Nico replied.

"What the fuck, Nico!" Me, Percy, Luke, and Thalia screamed.

"If she doesn't want to do it, she has to remove an article of clothing." Nico reminded. I was pissed, for one, that little brat just made me break my record, I mean, no way was I going to make out with a girl, let along my best friend! And second, I was just wearing my dress. Well, I was wearing panties and a bra, but I definitely wasn't taking _those_ off. I glanced at Percy and we were thinking the same thing, I could take of my ankle bandage.

"Fine," I said, "I'll take off an article of clothing, but you all have to close your eyes except Percy, he'll be the witness. After a lot of cursing and grumbling, everyone turned around and closed their eyes. Percy gently pulled off the bandage. My ankle didn't hurt, but it still had a purpleish tint to it. I maneuvered myself so that my dress was covering my foot, and everyone opened their eyes.

I was afraid that everyone was going to ask what I removed, but the caterer came in and said that we were all set. Everyone stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the dining room. I shot Percy a questioning look, but he was paying the caterer. We waited until they all were gone, and then Percy quickly put the bandage back on. I walked over to where everyone else had gone, Percy behind me, watching to see if I had a limp.

"I don't see a limp," he said, "But I can tell that something's wrong by looking at you."

"That's because you know me, Seaweed Brain." I replied. "The only person who might notice is Thalia, but after keeping us apart for so long, I'm starting to think that none of them really know me." Percy nodded and leaded me to a door. He opened it and said, "Welcome to the ballroom, ."

A/N Sorry, short chapter. How was it? I hope you liked it. REVIEW! Until next time

EPICThunder


	7. Chapter 6

A/N I write these chapters before hand, therefore the notes are already there, but I don't want y'all to feel un appreciated if you review, so THANKS A BUNCH! I just hope that this story doesn't only get like one review… By now there should be a poll on my profile, so check it out!

Annabeth's POV

The ballroom was glamorous. Picture a ballroom that belongs to a castle in the 1800s and double the size. The chandelier was huge and you could see each individual crystal. I probably could have spent the entire day talking about the amount of supports that would need to be put into the walls and roof to anchor something that big. There was a bunch of food set out on the table. The only thing that bothered me was that this didn't seem like Luke and Thalia's style. They were laid back people. I asked Percy about it and he said, "Luke and Thalia asked for the theme, I was confused, but it's their party, not ours."

I was about to protest how this party was not partly _mine_ I didn't even know about it until this morning! But, I was the hostess, even though I lacked knowledge of where pretty much everything in this house was. Everyone sat down across from the boyfriend/girlfriend. I sat on the end next to Thalia. I was kind of pissed about this, I had _thought_ that she was my best friend. I guess not…

We all started eating, except Silena. She just sat there and stared at the end of the table… Wait a second, _I'm_ at the end of the table. I nudged Percy under the table and glanced at Silena. I was hoping that he would discretely look. I overestimated that idiot. He turned his head and looked at her for at least 15 seconds, then got a weird look on his face.

"That's his thinking look, Annabeth." Luke said. Everyone at the table stopped their small talk and stared at him. Maybe it was unheard of to see Percy _thinking_. It wasn't that he was dumb, he was a CEO and that had to mean something. He just wasn't the sharpest knife out there, if you get my gist. Percy at least had the sense to notice that we were staring at him, and said, "What gives, you don't stare at the host, I'm the only rich friend you guys have." Everyone looked away. I didn't get why he said that. It made me wonder… did he think that the only reason all of these guys were his friends because he's like the richest 26 year old they've ever met. Percy and I were definitely going to have a talk about that later.

The small talk continued, with the occasional, "Pass the potatoes" and such. I talked to Thalia a little. No one mentioned the fact that they had been keeping us apart. I hated not knowing why. We obviously hit it off, we were dating… almost. Speaking of that, I started to ponder my answer. I really did like Percy. That was obvious. I decided that unless Percy messed up tonight and did something stupid, I would say yes. When we were done Percy got up to get the dessert. I assumed that since I was the hostess I was supposed to help.

I followed Percy into the kitchen, where two trays with little bowls of Crème Brule were sitting. Percy eyed me and said, "You look comfortable, does you ankle hurt?"

"No," I answered automatically. Then, I realized that it was true, ever since the party started, I had felt better. Go figure. I thought that with all the walking it would hurt. Still, I was happy, at this rate, by tomorrow I would be fine. Thank God. I'm a really active person, I hated feeling vulnerable as well. Plus, I didn't want Percy to think of me as helpless, which he probably does, considering I cried in front of him and spent most of today sleeping cause of my ankle. And he had to carry me around. That was sweet.

We picked up the trays and headed back to the ballroom. After serving them, we sat down to eat. There was little conversation at the table, and their seemed to be a lot of tension. The only people who really were talking we Grover, Juniper, Nico's girlfriend, Percy, and me. All of the others were probably think about how they had kept us apart. Silena was interesting. She seemed tense, but she kept on smiling at us. She broke the silence by saying, "So, Percy, Annabeth, how did y'all meet?"

"Did you read Ethan's post on Facebook?" Percy and I both asked at the same time. Silena shook her head know. Percy shot me a look that said, "I have know idea if you're going to tell the truth or make up some story so you talk and I'll smile and nod."

"Well," I began, deciding that they were already enough lies at this table, so I might as well tell the truth, "I went to that café across from Tina's to get some coffee. Ethan and I had a date in about 30 minutes at Tina's, but Thalia and I had just gotten into a fight so I left the apartment. I got up to go to the bathroom and saw Rachel making out with someone. Since she _was_ the girl who got me kicked out of school, I had to know who it was. Before I could see, I asked Percy to move, and he just started talking about how Rachel was his girlfriend and how she was cheating and stuff, and I thought he was really nice and cute about it. And I felt sorry for him, he seemed like such a genuine person, and his girlfriend was cheating. Then Rachel got up and I saw Ethan. He made some interesting comments, I ran out of the restaurant, Percy followed me, we talked for a bit, then he said that I could crash at his house." I said, editing out the parts that made me seem like I wasn't an invulnerable person. I was thinking about all of the events, and I felt like I had just relived the worst day of my life, but also the best day. I ended up meeting Percy, who was definitely worth losing Ethan. I may have lost something that I had thought of as permanent, like Ethan, but I gained something that maybe turn into a whole lot more stable. I was lost in thought and noticed that Silena was talking to me.

"Awwww!" She said, "That is soooooo sweet! You guys were there when you found out that you were being cheated on, and talked it out and got to know each other!" She seemed exceptionally excited about the "getting to know each other" part. I assumed that this was her favorite, because she had always wanted us to meet. Percy snapped his fingers and some waiters came out and cleared the table and music started playing. I wondered why these people hadn't come out earlier and gotten the dessert. I decided to ask Percy about that later. Percy had told me earlier that Thalia had come up with the playlist, so I thought that the music would be Green Day or something along those lines. Boy was I wrong. Some instrumental slow dance song came on. I feel like no one was surprised except me and Percy. All of this seemed completely uncharacteristic to me, but maybe Thalia and Luke liked to be serious too.

Percy approached me and we started to dance. I had never danced like this in my entire life. But Percy was doing really well. I was trying to figure him out, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like he was perfect. He was fun, but serious. Goofy, but responsible. It was like he had been given every single good gene out there. The only thing was that he seemed, eerie. I hadn't really thought about it before, but it seemed like he had a secret. Not like a dark one, it didn't seem like he was hiding anything, but there was something odd about the way that he acted around me. Like, he didn't want to mess up because there was something about him that was holding him back. I opened my mouth to ask him about this, but the words didn't form in my mouth. Instead, I ended up asking, "Seaweed Brain, why did we have to go get the dessert when you have these waiters?"

"Oh," he said, smiling sheepishly, "I wanted to check… to see… this might make me sound over bearing but… I just wanted to…"

"Spit it out," I said.

"I wanted to make sure your ankle was okay, speaking of that, we shouldn't be dancing—"

"I'm fine, Percy," I said, using his real name so he would listen, "seriously, it doesn't hurt, it feels as good as new." Percy gave me a quizzickl look and then finally said,

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, and by the way," he dipped me. It was so slow, so smooth that I didn't register that it was happening until the whole world was upside down and his face was inches from mine. "Do you have an answer to my question?"

"Yes," I said slowly, playing with his hair with my hands around his neck, "But I have one more question first."

"What?" he asked a little to quickly, and I laughed at how eager he sounded.

"Why do you seem like your hiding something. It doesn't seem bad or anything, it's just like there's something that you don't want me to find out."

"Oh," Percy said, blushing, "that." He looked cute when he blushed.

"Yeah," I replied, "that."

"Promise not to laugh?" he asked, and I nodded, he leaned in so his lips were next to my ear. "You see," he continued, "I haven't ever… you know… done it…" and he pulled back looking really embarrassed and not meeting my eyes. I resisted the urge to laugh. I didn't find his secret funny, I actually thought it was nice, but the way he said it was laughable. He was so embarrassed that he had managed to stay away from knocking up a girl before he got to a decent age.

"Oh," I said, "then I guess that I should tell you neither have I."

"What?" Percy said, and his jaw dropped. Like literally, he stopped moving to, he was standing there, in the middle of the dance floor with his hands on my hips and mouth agape.

"I'm serious!" I said, somewhat offended, "Is it really that hard to believe? I bet anyone in this room would vouch for me, they are all always saying that I'm so annoying because I'm a fucking virigin!" Percy laughed,

"Nice word choice, 'fucking virgin' almost as funny as 'damn fast' you, my girlfriend, do have a way with profanity."

"So you believe me?"

"Yeah, it's just a little hard, considering that you were a cocktail waitress. But you don't seem like that kind of person to make mistakes, and I think having sex before you're married is a mistake, unless you know that you're going to love the person for the rest of your life."

"I see what you're saying," I replied. "And I do have the answer to your question."

"Really?" Percy asked, his eyes were shining, and I think that he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"Yes, the answer is…" I paused for dramatic effect… and to watch Percy get his annoyed/anxious face… "yes." When our lips connected, I knew it was the right one.

A/N Sorry, this is a little short, I usually want my chapters to be at least 2000 words before I post them, but I liked this ending so I cut it short. This is the end of this Fic, but the sequel will be up soon, in like a week. I'm getting really busy going between two countries during the week and Ramadan is coming AND my internet is getting crappier and crappier by the day, plus, I have to cough up $150 dollars to get Word on my Mac, so this is it for a week. But honestly, it'll probably be around 3-5 days, but a week is like the max time. REVIEW!

P.S. Whoever the stupid Indian is who keeps on PMing me about being a Pakistani Muslim Terrorist better shut up. I reported you for abuse. PAKISTAN IS AWESOME!

P.P.S. If you aren't the stupid Indian, for the record, I'm not like racist against Indians, some of my best friends are from india. I just get annoyed with all the jokes about Pakistan.

P.P.P.S Also, NEVER CALL ME INDIAN! Im pretty sure 2 other people said that in PMs, I didn't report you guys, but if you call me an Indian again, I will find you! Im an American, born and raised their, you know… until I moved here like a month ago… Anyway, Im an American Pakistani Muslim, Not some Indian Hindu person. I have my own identity, don't mix it up with someone elses!

Masalaama (I am in KSA now, might as well act like I belong here)

EPICThunder


	8. Author's Note 2

A/N

Hey guys, I have some bad news. I know that I said that there would be a sequel and stuff, but things are getting a little out of hand at my house. If you've looked at my profile, you know that my best friend died in the Oslo shooting. I was going to get a new computer, but now I may end up flying to America for her funeral instead. Since my thousand dollars are probably going towards that, I'm stuck with my dying computer. I'm not going to have a sequel because my best friend came up with the idea and helped me write the first chapter. It just doesn't feel… right, doing it without her. The other idea about Goode was also hers, but I might do that later, depending on... the future? Anyway, on a brighter note, I'm writing a story about all of the campers making a music video after TLO. It'll be up next week, hopefully. I'm really sorry, it's just that I moved to KSA, then the Oslo thing, and now Ramadan is starting too, so things are a little… busy. But tell me what you think of this idea!

EPICThunder


End file.
